Reignite
by Guthut
Summary: Bakugou would have liked to say he took the discovery of his newborn body well, but that would be a lie. He couldn't control when to shit, his arms didn't create explosions as much as they did firecrackers, and worst of all, he had a blonde woman calling herself his mom, running around chastising him every two seconds... Who did he blame you ask? Deku, of course, who else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome to my new BNHA and RWBY crossover fanfic, thanks for checking it out, even if only for a second. There's not really a grand reason that made me decide to write a crossover with these two series (ignoring the frighteningly small amount there are), an idea simply popped into my head and I thought it would be a shame not to act on it.**

 **As you can see from the labels above, I'm aiming to make this into a story revolving around Adventure/Humor, but I won't shy away from some romance should it feel natural. It's just that I've never written anything romantic before, and because of that I am unsure how well I can execute it, hence my hesitation to add it as one of the major driving points of the story.**

 **Now, I know I'm far from the best writer out there,** **so I'd appreciate it if I could get some feedback, be it good or bad.**

 **I hope to be of some entertainment to you all.**

Regular speech "Bastard"

Extra emphasis " _Bastard_ _"_

Thought in present time (always stands alone on a line) " _Bastard Bastard Bastard Bastard"_

A line break either represents a change in perspective and/or change of place/time.

* * *

What was it that made a hero?

It was a question he'd always asked himself, something that had bothered him as a child, and continued to do so even up until this day. Was it their armor or quirk, the trappings of what made up those who stood up against the darkness of the world?

If so, he should have been a remarkable one; armed with the newest and best possible gear, and a quirk that essentially made his arms act as nukes, capable of leveling smaller settlements in one shot.

He wasn't though... or even _if_ some thought he was, he sure as hell didn't feel like it. However, I guess being pinned down on the ground by Tomura Shigaraki with a slowly decaying body would do that to you.

 _Yeah..._

Bakugou Katsuki knew he'd made a mistake.

A big one.

He'd made several in the span of his twenty-six year old life, some more devastating than others, but all of which he'd come to regret in time. To tell you the truth, there were more actions he regretted than not, disregarding and hating Deku in his earlier school years, cutting ties with his family and friends, just to name a few.

Joining Tomura's so called "League of Villains", strangely wasn't one of them...

Getting caught scheeming behind their backs however, _that_ , he regretted.

The league of villains ravaged the already fragile society into submission and fear, destroying whatever invisible force All Might had created to keep evildoers in line.

The social structure was in ruin, jobs were shut down, public transport became obsolete, the kids having the possibility to attend a school became a minority, the streets were no longer a safe way to traverse - filled to the brimm with all kinds of scum laying in wait for whatever poor fool deemed it neccesary to step out of their house.

Heroes didn't take all this sitting down, naturally, but the league proved hard to follow, as whenever the heroes reached the point of interest, all they were met with was the remains of whatever ungodly act was done. To counter this, he joined them, planning to leak out any and all information he could get a hold off.

And it worked wonders! He had been able to prevent a lot during his years among them, robberies, genocides, abductions.. It was only a question of time though, before they started becoming suspicious. There were only so many times the league would show up at the location and all they were met with was the never-ending wave of heroes, always looking prepared, without any civilians in the surrounding five miles, and not think anything was wrong.

A random leak of information? Sure, it could be looked upon as such, the first few times. When things weren't changing however, it became obvious there was a traitor among them, a _rat_. Shigaraki was no dumbass, the man child gone and the evil mastermind present. Just as Deku had become a better hero, he had become a better villain. Shigaraki schemed and played with people as if they were his own toys, doing acts and manipulating in ways he was sure even the deceased all for one user would be proud of.

Bakugou was able to keep them off his back for a good amount of time, but they managed to figure him out in the end. Proven by the situation he was currently in. Maybe the refusal to participate in missions in the directions of genocides made him stand out? Ahh, it didn't matter now, anyhow.

All of the information he had been able to get a hold of - he had passed on to the only one who knew of his intentions when joining the league, the only one who managed to somewhat brigthen the days of the average Joe.. The mighty "Symbol of hope", his first and only remaining friend - Deku.

 _Fucking Deku._

He wanted to laugh, honest. And if it weren't for the fact that his lungs had been turned to literal _dust_ a few seconds ago, he would've. If only for the absurdity of it all.

The muttering dumbass who's testicles only dropped down when someone else was in danger, the _very_ same now led the worlds most powerful oppostion to the villains. "The hero brigade", it was called. Many of his frien - no, former friends filled its higher ranks, Todoroki Shoto standing far above anyone else as Deku's right hand man.

Slowly but surely, the brigade were wrestling the control of society more and more in their favour. Currently it looked like a stalemate, two sides controlling equal amounts of the world, both waiting for the other party to make a mistake, only to then seize the moment to fight for a devastating victory. And in doing so, cementing their motives and values as just, springing society into two possible futures, peace or chaos.

However, it would seem that was a fight he would not be able to take part in...

"Hey.. are you ignoring me?" a raspy voice sounded from above, hand tightening around his neck as it spoke, followed by the dematerialization of his left hand, creating a fountain of blood spewing out of the stub left behind.

 _Fucking Deku._

"Oh, nevermind, it seems that was out of place, I didn't think I'd crumbled you're lungs already. That _would_ make it difficult to talk, huh?"

 _Fucking Deku._

"Ahah... sorry about that, my anger has a mean streak of messing up my control. It dosen't really matter though, the result will be the same - you turning into dust, I mean."

 _Fucking Deku._

"Hmm.. but you need lungs to breath right? Ahhh.. I was hoping to draw this out long too..."

 _Fucking Deku._

 _"_ Suffocation is so lame though, and I always had thing for quick and hellish... so how about we do that?"

Shigaraki leaned in closer, exposing the earlier shadowed grin plastered all over his face, red eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Hmm? No objections? Great!" His hand tightened once again, crumbling his one remaining hand in the span of a second.

 _Come on you shitty green-haired fanboy!_

 ** _"SMASH!"_**

It was all the warning Shigaraki would get, as not even a second later a huge green fist made it's devastating mark on the young adult's face, sending him off at speeds which could give racing sports a bad name. He went far and fast, rocketing through at least a dozen buildings before finally stopping.

Dust settling down, and forcing himself to look up even while experiencing mind-numbing pain, he was able to see a massive figure come into view, a familiar one, a _green_ one. He stood tall and proud as he always had since graduating, his back slightly turned against him and a smile on his face, oozing protection and justice to all who would be in his presence.

"I am here," he said while turning around, facing Bakugou for the first time since arriving. "Let's go get him...?"

It was a small shift, one he wouldn't have been able to pick up on had he not known the bastard for the majority of his life. He was still smiling, but the way his eyes widened in terror for a split second told of his feelings more than any words could.

"Come on, Kacchan. This is no time to be lying around, a love tap like that won't keep Shigaraki down. I need your help, the rest of the team is keeping Shigaraki's lackeys busy outside, it is up to us to finish this."

Bakugou fumbled his way to a standing position. It truly was a miserable sight to behold, his mind not having fully caught on to the implications of losing both arms yet, repeatedly trying to use them both for support on the way up. Yet, Deku did not give any support, choosing to stand a few feet away with a confident look in his eyes and a bright smile. Bakugou agreed with that decision, for had he given him an inkling of pity or help, he would be blown up, missing arms be damned.

Finally standing tall - although wobbling constantly with smaller breaks in between, he gave Deku a nod, signalling he was ready to move on.

"Awesome!" Deku shouted while flashing his ever famous thumbs up, it was a recurring movement whenever he was interviewed on TV, though this was the first time Bakugou had seen him do it in person.

 _Turning to familiar actions when panicked... God how obvious can you be? Pisses me off..._

Bakugou tried shouting at him, wanting to tell him to get his act together. No coherent words came out however, only a stream of blood not unlike when All Might used to strain himself. Not expecting the liquid, Bakugou started coughing up a storm, starting what first seemed like an endless cycle with blood - coughing - blood and so on. He finally stopped however, after laying down on the floor in a fetal position. Twitching violently with a hazed expression on his face, the lack of oxygen finally showing its effect.

Deku's eyes widened again momentarily, tears threatening to fall, but he could not allow himself to let them go, for they would surely send Bakugou into a rage that would further destroy his body. Brushing away the potential tears from his eyes, and steeling himself for what he now was sure to come, Deku walked over to where Bakugou was lying.

"You stay here and wait for my signal okay? I'll restrain him, and when my cue comes, you come and blow him up okay? Just like the old days."

 _Just like the old days huh...?_

 _That sounds..._

 _Nice?_

 _Yes._

 _Those were good times, easier times..._

 _We were a good duo..._

 _On the same side, fighting evil with both relentless fervor for winning and an unending want to protect..._

Deku turned frantic now. "You hear me?! Rest here and when I give the signal, you quickly come over blast him, you got that?!"

 _Rest...?_

 _Yes._

 _I think I'll go ahead and do that..._

The world turned black a moment later, Bakugou closed his eyes, never to open again.

* * *

Or, so he thought.

"Congratulations Miss Goodwitch, you've birthed a healthy baby boy!"

 _Wait what._

* * *

 **Well, you made it through, thanks for reading.**

 **It's not long, I am aware, as it is a prolouge and only meant to give a brief idea on what it's about, I intend to flesh out a lot more next chapter.**

 **But I repeat: feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Cya around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, here you go with another chapter of Reignite. Managed to finally gather the motivation through your guys's support (especially reviews) to finally push this thing out. It isn't long -again! I am aware, but frankly speaking, I don't want to promise or hint at any particular length of my chapters, as they all can only go as long to the point where I've included everything I wanted too. Now, wether that be 1K or 5K is up in the air, as I said, it depends.**

 **That said I hope you guys enjoy, and for what it is worth, I am sorry for the long wait, shit's been messy on my end.**

 **Please rate and review, they do really keep me motivated!**

Regular speech "Bastard"

Extra emphasis " _Bastard_ _"_

Thought in present time (always stands alone on a line) " _Bastard Bastard Bastard Bastard"_

A line break either represents a change in perspective and/or change of place/time.

* * *

"Congratulations Miss Goodwitch, you've birthed a healthy baby boy!"

 _Wait what._

This was strange, Bakugou decided. Strange, but _far_ from impossible, he had thrown that word out of his vocabulary a long time ago. How could he not? With bioengineered humans with an endless amount of quirks, bullets that could remove _your_ quirk indefinitely, and ... quirks themselves really, if one really considered the phenomenon, supernatural abilities that came out of nowhere, without warning or clear reason. Something being impossible ... is naught but a mindset, of the foolish and ignorant.

Waking up in a newborn's body, again, strange, but not impossible.

He was held by two old scrawny hands all the while being tucked in some sort of cloth, engulfing a large part of his body, only his face and somewhat hairy head sticking out of it. The room he had been conceived in looked to be one of the more retro ones he had seen, it being decorated with several items which had no place in what was modern in his age, wood making up most of it. He also noted that it was occupied by two other people, an elderly gray haired man in a white robe - _the doctor,_ he presumed, and a youthful looking blonde woman, not showing any signs of apparently having given birth, but he couldn't rationalize it any other way as he doubted he popped out of that old mans ass..

Now, compared to that Momo Yaoyorozu from back in his high school days, his smarts weren't anything special. Compare him to someone that _wasn't_ an actual honest to god living computer, he would do great, amazing even. The people he deemed smarter than him were few and far between, and that wasn't _just_ because of his pride in himself, his academy records showed it as well. It was with these smarts that he was able to deduce the developments that had come his way.

 _Reincarnation_ , he quickly concluded.

Bakugou had never been big on religion, but he knew enough about the thing to connect the dots of his current predicament and the religious/philosophical concept. If you were a golden boy, without fault or evil intent, also known as a bitch _cough Deku cough,_ you would be compensated in form of blessings in another life after your passing. On the other side of the spectrum, if you acted like an absolute cunt, without care or empathy for your kin and surroundings, the universe would basically flip you off and make you suffer.

Bakugou... wasn't sure where he would place himself on that spectrum, he was usually a good judge of character, but found it surprisingly hard to pinpoint himself.

 _Is this heaven or hell? A punishment or a blessing?_ He wasn't sure.

It didn't look like he was born into any sort of poverty, if the standards of the room he currently occupied was any telling sign, and he was also human, not some rat to be exterminated in someones house. Looked good, so far, everything considered.

"He seems to be blonde, as yourself.. Have you decided on a name yet by any chance?" The elderly doctor inquired, unknowingly interrupting Bakugou in his musings while handing him over to the woman.

 _Hey..._

 _"_ Yes, I have." Her back straightened, in pride, if he were to guess.

 _Hey._

"Charles, his name will be Charles Goodwitch." She finished in smug satisfaction, obviously pleased with herself.

 _HEY!_

The old doctor put on a wide smile, giving a faux applause at the declaration."A wonderful name, strict and firm sounding as it should! He really is..."

 _Charles..?!_

 _Fucking Charles!?_

 _Hell, punishment, purgatory, you name it. I have arrived._

 _This..._

Bakugou broke out of his near stupor after noticing the sudden silence, regaining his earlier derailing train of thought into something more family friendly, he was met with two sets of eyes glued unto his own.

The doctor coughed audibly, his eyes taking on a curious glint as he leaned forward towards his face. "Annoyance, frustration, fatigue, relief... all emotions normal to new-born babies, anger, though? Can't say I've seen that before, and in such a raw glare too," he finished, voice growing more and more confused as it kept talking.

The blonde, far more composed, started getting herself to her feet, him still kept in what felt like an iron hard hand lock around her waist. "Of course, any Goodwitch worth their salt do not take well to being unnecessarily kept occupied. Anger, although a somewhat _savage_ response, is at his age an appropriate response to show dissatisfaction nonetheless."

She moved him over to a crib stationed in one of the corners of the room, slowly placing him down.

She smiled gently, in a way only a mother could. "Sleep well, Charles"

 _..!_

 _Char-..._

 _No, pick your battles Bakugou._

 _Leave this one..._

 _..._

 _For now._

Seemingly content, the woman turned away from him. She strode back to the doctor, whom had positioned himself on the opposite side of the room. They continued to converse, using a far lower volume, making Bakugou unable to listen in on whatever they were talking about.

Bakugou was... a lot of things right now. Upset, confused, sad, remorseful... but more than anything, he was god damn exhausted. Mentally and physically, doing anything at all sounded like an absolute nightmare. Things weren't gonna start making sense anytime soon anyway, he concluded. Finally allowing himself to close his eyes, and let his mind wander to numbness, he began sleeping.

* * *

After his first strangely conscious day, his mind could not really understand what was going on.

In those first weeks, months or however long it was, the world devolved into nothing more than a confusing blend of colors and noise. His mind for some reason refused to function properly, as if everything was a part of some strange dream, and the very few thoughts he was able to form proved to be nothing more than jumbled messes that followed no rhyme or reason.

Not that it really would have done much good had he been able to think properly. He couldn't stay awake long enough for it to truly matter anyway. Consciousness was a fleeting thing, coming and going not unlike the tide. On some occasions, he could feel himself rousing, his mind on the brink of truly waking up, only to fade back into a dark embrace before he could comprehend anything. A perpetual cycle of nothingness and barely being there.

Then one day he simply woke up, and whereas he was hoping to finally clear up all the confusion, things started making even less sense than the day of his birth.

At least he understood the language -give thanks for small blessings.

However...

Remnant, Vail, hunters, aura, Beacon...

All words flung around as if they were the most obvious thing in the world.

Yet he, for the life of him, could not connect them to anything meaningful.

 _We need Vail, to hunt Remnant pigs for their aura bacon_?

Bakugou dispersed his wild theories.

That sounded insane even to him, but the lack of a partner to converse with who _didn_ ' _t_ end up cooing at him, drove him to thoughts he didn't imagine himself ever having. He just wanted something to make sense, to gain some matter of steady ground, something to add up in a way he wanted it to...

 _...I should leave the tales to the bards. My job is collecting information and learning the truth._

There was a saying, "one cannot gain a Dragon's eggs without entering a Dragon's lair". It meant that one could not make great gains without taking great risks.

Bakugou had heard this saying before, and it was in fact one of the many things that led him to his fate in his previous life. With this in mind, he steeled himself for the next step.

... _Leaving the crib... unsupervised!_

That may have sounded easy, he'd thought so too, the first time he had tried. All went according to the plan in the beginning, he'd climb over the rail easily enough, and he would start _walking -_ not crawling mind you, grown up men didn't crawl, and he would be on his way to enlightenment.

Before he could reach anywhere meaningful however, some strange purple light would envelop the blanket in his crib, gaining a firm grasp of it. At first he'd been alarmed, thinking the power had malicious intent, but it simply lifted him up into the air, and gently laid him down back in his crib. He was still wary of it, but he could no longer let the paranoia of the strange happening control his movements.

Confirming his resolve, Bakugou jumped over the railings, movements smoother than the last time he tried, now more used to how his body reacted to his mental commands. And the landing -while not graceful at all, produced no sound as he plopped down unto the wooden floor.

 _..._ He took a step.

...Two.

...Three.

Four.

Five?

Six?!

Seven!

Eight Nine Ten!

Out of the door!

 _Aha! Suck my prepubescent dick you lame ass blanket! I am unchained!_

 _"_ Charles?"

 _Damnit!_

His self proclaimed mom came into view, arms full with boxes and several documents. She looked more annoyed than anything.

"You know, when I first saw you walk, at the tender age of four months, I was overjoyed, ecstatic even. But now, seeing you use that newly acquired skill to run off is a bit disheartening."

"Glynda?"

Her face scrunched up in consternation.

"Same with the ability to talk and understand, you're doing it at an unprecedented pace. However, we need to make one thing clear."

She sat her items down on the ground and began marching up to me, originally towering like a building would a normal man, but sat down to stare directly into Bakugou's eyes.

"I am M-O-M, mom to you! Not Glynda the professor, okay darling?"

 _Uhhh..._

"...Hag?"

She deflated at that, breathing out whatever air she had in her lungs in exasperation.

Bakugou felt extremely guilty, bastard as he was he didn't really wish the situation upon this woman, she had done nothing but love him, he knew that. From what he could gather, she never acted this way around other people, it was only he she showed any vulnerability. All she wanted was a normal child, not some grown man trapped in one. Understanding that, he tried making some compromises, going along with most of her games and acting childish in a lot of situations. But he couldn't yet bring himself to call her mom, as that would feel to him like abandoning the strong woman who had that position in his previous life. But he was working on it! "Hag" might have a lot of negative connotations to it, but it was a nickname he frequently called his first mother. Still though...

 _Sorry Glynda, maybe in the future._

Regaining her composure, but still maintaining a defeated expression, she rose up and made to recover her belongings.

"So? Was there anything you wanted, excluding crushing my pride as a mother?"

 _Aha sorry... again._

 _"_ Well... I was thinking maybe a tour would be nice?"

She turned thoughtful at the question, gaze switching between her now picked up again items and his tiny self.

"I guess that is doable."

Before anyone could say anything else, a rustling noise came from behind him.

 _Oh wait fuck no!_

But it was too late, blanket already having enveloped him and lifted him into the air.

Turning frantically to the woman next to him, all he was met with was an amused grin.

 _Oh._

 _OH!_

 _A quirk huh?_

"Suprised are we? Think of this as a punishment for calling me a hag. Plus while I still think it's great that you are able to walk, you're not that much of a racer."

 _Pffft._

Staying silent, Glynda took the lack of response as one to keep going, lifting him along the way to her office.

He was silent through the trip, observing details like the architecture and so on.

While being pretty lackluster action-wise, it brought forth two revelations.

 _Definitely not Japan._

 _And-_

 _Moon destroyed._

 _Let me repeat:_

 _The moon is shattered._

 _THE FUCK %/ &#¤_

* * *

 **Again: Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Cya around!**


End file.
